With Love From Home and Beyond the Gate
by Sandblasted-Kitten
Summary: My first male female relationship story! Things have been changed. Read bottom Authors note to find out what or just read the story Romance and some humor but other stuff as well. EdNoah EdWinry RoyRiza and maybe other relationships.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, so this is an idea I've had for a while now, while trying to come up with ideas for Sasu-cat. Obviously my attempts have failed so I decided to try and right something for a different category. Go ahead look at my profile all three stories (Not counting this) are Naruto. Well anyway I've never written an FMA fic so it's new and fun to do. Again all my previous stories have been something resembling yaoi. I have one sided, implied and in denial yaoi fics. So I'm going to do a boy girl relationship for a change, because I have nothing against them. Now I might make a character gay but that's still undetermined. Well enough rambling since you're probably not even reading this part and just skipped to the story. Well ENJOY!

XXX

**With Love From Home and Beyond the Gate**

It had been years since Edward had traveled beyond the gate in order to save the life of his brother, one Alphonse. But even after all those years, the place where the gate had been opened was still under inspection. Alchemists hired by the military gathered there to try and re open the gate. All failed. It was starting to seem hopeless. But still some very persistent officers continued on. Roy Mustang the new Fuhrer being one of them. He was there daily trying to see if the gate could be opened.

Chapter One

"Mr. Mustang?" Havoc asked as the two were once again at Roy's new place of interest. "Yes Havoc?" Roy stopped and looked at Havoc "Well…" he began "We're here everyday and we haven't a clue as to how the gate opened or how it was closed or even how Edward was able to open it." He stopped realizing his mistake. Edward Elric the Fullmetal alchemist was declared MIA once he passed through the gate and was promoted for going down in action to Colonel. That was the only thing everyone but Alphonse was to refer to him as out of respect. Roy who always thought of Ed as a son enforced that with every fiber of his being.

Roy sighed realizing Havoc didn't mean to call Colonel Elric, Edward. "What's you're point Havoc?" He said trying to continue with Havoc's earlier conversation. Havoc released a breath upon finding out he wasn't in trouble and went on. "Well, as I said sir. We're here everyday and we can't find out anything about the gate, so I was just wondering. What's the point?"

Roy saw red. Ed was loved by everyone and just happened to be an alchemy prodigy. He did the unthinkable, and lived. Roy wanted to find out exactly what Ed had done so that he could not only use it for the military but possibly bring back everyone's favorite blonde shorty. "Havoc, the point is there might be a way to bring Colonel Elric back to us." Before Havoc could interrupt Roy went on "Do you remember how everyone was so broken up about him being MIA? Pinako Rockbell closed her shop for weeks to plan a funeral. Alphonse joined the military to try and bring his brother back after locking himself in a room for 2 months. The military officers wore black arm bands in mourning of him for the longest time, and some still wear them. I couldn't come into work for 3 weeks. Elsia and her mother couldn't stop crying, and Winry." Roy glared "Eight suicide attempts. Do you know how lucky she is to still be alive and still declared sane?" Roy paused and intensified his glare on Havoc. "You know all this happened for a fact and how useful the gate could and would be to the military and you have the audacity to ask _"What's the point?"_." Havoc saw how upset this was making his superior and bowed his head. "My apologies sir." He stated. "Roy rolled the eye that wasn't covered by his eye patch and sighed. "Come on Havoc you know what we're here to do." And then the two began to walk in the direction of the room where Colonel Elric disappeared.

As they continued on they heard a very loud crash that seemed to shake the building. Both military officers rushed to the room. Upon arriving they saw Gluttony. (Movie Gluttony) Gluttony had changed form his short little fat man state to a gigantic all white being that was eating one of the walls that had been knocked down.(Most likely by Gluttony himself) Both Roy and Havoc were shocked at what the creature had mutated into. Sadly they were jerked out of their shocked state as the mutated gluttony caught their sent and spun around staring at the hungrily.

As Gluttony began to rush at them Roy did the only thing he could think of. Surprisingly it wasn't snapping his fingers and turning the monster into a harmless pile of ash. Instead Roy rushed forward to meet the monster in the middle of the room where the outline of Colonel Elric's alchemy circle still remained clapped his hands and placed them on the floor. Gluttony was standing in the middle of the circle so once Roy activated the long dormant transmutation circle, it glowed sending gluttony to the gate. What Roy didn't know was what he was going to transmute, and was extremely shocked when after Gluttony vanished a plane flew out of the circle and crashed in the room.

Both Havoc and Roy rushed to the plane. But before they got there a young man who looked 18 rushed out of the plane towards the still glowing circle. Upon arriving at the circle he clapped his hands and placed them on the floor. This shook the building and the ceiling just above and only above the circle collapsed and demolished the entire area where the circle was. The circle was now destroyed and was totally useless. Nothing could get in or out.

The young man collapsed to his knees and let out a huge breathe. As the two officers stared at him in amazement they noticed something out of the corner of their eyes by the plane. When they turned to face it completely, they saw a young woman about the same age as the young man climbing out of the plane. She seemed to be struggling, so the two ran over to see if they could help her.

"Miss" Havoc asked once the two reached the young woman. She looked up a little frightened. The two noticed this and kneeled down to her level. (She was sitting on the floor, because she can't stand.) "Excuse me Miss." Havoc started again "You seem to be having some trouble standing. Are you hurt?" The girl just stared at them. Roy realized she was scared, and he knew exactly what she needed to hear. "Miss" He began as she switched her attention from Havoc to himself. "You're safe. We're not going to hurt you. You have nothing to be afraid of." Roy gave a soft smile, which the girl returned. The girl was very pretty. She had long brown hair, beautiful brown eyes and long eyelashes. She was very slim and had dark skin and lips. The beauty was clothed in a very lovely blue dress that seemed to suit her perfectly. The girl looked at Havoc. "To answer your question." She started in a very lovely voice "I'm not hurt. My dress is caught on something." Havoc stared and laughed. Havoc found what her dress was caught on, which turned out to be some kind of gear, and played with it until the fabric became unstuck. Once she was free Roy helped her stand.

"So" Roy began as she looked at him to acknowledge he was speaking to her "That boy you came here with, who is he?" She looked in the young man's direction and saw he was still trying to catch his breathe. "He is the only man who has ever treated me like a real person." She said with a little smile as the two stared at her sadly. "And" she began again. "He is the only man who I have ever loved. Even though he still doesn't know it yet." The two looked at her with little smiles. Both with the thoughts "Ah, young love and obliviousness" Roy was the only one to voice this earning a laugh from both Havoc and the girl.

The three settled into silence upon realizing they were complete strangers to each other. "Where are our manners?" Roy asked "We haven't introduced ourselves yet." Roy bowed to the girl "I am Fuhrer Roy Mustang the Flame Alchemist." Roy then stood up straight as Havoc bowed. "I am Lieutenant Jean Havoc." Havoc then stood up straight and smiled at the girl. The girl giggled and curtsied "I am gypsy dancer Noah." Then she stood and smiled.

They were happy to get the introductions out of the way, but before anything else could be done they heard a familiar voice behind them. "Fuhrer eh? Mustang I'm impressed." The two officers turned to see the young man from before. He reached Mustang's chin, he had long hair that went down to his mid-back tied up in a ponytail, he wore a white shirt with a brown vest, brown tie, a very long brown coat, brown pants and shoes. He also had golden eyes. The two stared at the young man amazed at how much he looked like Colonel Elric.

Noah smiled as she ran forward to hug the man. "I'm so glad you're okay!" she said. The boy smiled and hugged her back. When Noah pulled away she looked at Roy and Havoc. "Allow me to introduce my dear friend, Edward Elric." Ed smiled and bowed politely as the stared at him in shock. "Colonel Elric?" Havoc said "Colonel Elric?" Ed repeated a little surprised. "Cool." He smiled. It was now Roy's turn to speak. "Is it really you?" Ed looked at Roy and smiled. "In the flesh." Ed put his hands behind his head and continued to smile. "It's good to be back."

Tbc…

XXX

Okay so as you can see I changed things. I took the whole Ed comes back in a plain. Only this time to get there Roy transmuted Gluttony instead of Al transmuteing Wrath and Gluttony. This time Ed brought Noah with him, and he's now a colonel. I haven't seen the movie in forever so I don't remember if Roy is actually the new Fuhrer or not but here he is. For those who want to know yes Roy does get an eye patch. And the evil people from beyond the gate can't come through anymore, so YAY! And I'm not talking about homunculi. So I don't know what you thought but I'd like some feed back. And if you have an idea for chapter two if you guys want this to be continued let me know, constructive criticism is welcomed too. Thanks for reading.

-Sandblasted-Kitten


	2. Chapter 2

All right so it's March break and I have watched WAY too much **Chrono Crusade**. I decided to run it out of my system by reading **Memoir's of a Geisha**, and then I thought wow I haven't updated ANY of my stories since last year. So I did Inney Meaney Miney Moe and there you have it an update for **With Love From Home and Beyond the Gate**. Please enjoy

**With Love From Home and Beyond the Gate**

Roy was still astounded that Edward had come home. He could only imagine what the looks on everyone's faces would be upon seeing their colonel, after all those years. That's when Roy remembered it was the 4th anniversary of Edward's disappearance and like every year a small memorial service was thrown in the military where the officers and some of Edward's friends would attend and try to keep his memory alive.

Roy told Ed about this little gathering and Ed smiled "I haven't seen them in ages!" Ed shouted slightly startling Roy and Havoc who needed to get re-acquainted with Ed's lack of volume control "What say you Noah?" Ed smiled at the shy beauty next to him "I would love to meet you're friends." Noah smiled. Edward grabbed her hand and the two ran ahead laughing like children. Roy smiled at the thought when Havoc decided to ruin the Disney magic. "Sir you are fully aware of the commotion Colonel Elric's sudden arrival at his memorial service will cause?" Roy slapped Havoc on the back and let out a laugh. "Havoc" he began "We could use some commotion."

Chapter two

At the memorial service everyone was trying to remember the good times they had when Ed was around, but only succeeded in being reminded how sad it was when he "died". Naturally all the military from central was there, as well as the Tringham brothers, Gracia and Alysia, Winry and Pinako, Shezka and Alphonse (who was human again)

Winry was on the verge of tears trying to be strong unlike every year before. Al placed his hand on her shoulder "Winry you know, no one will judge you if you cry." Al reminded her for the third time that day. Winry smiled at the gesture and in a shaky voice replied "Ya, I know Al. Thanks."

Everyone was trying to have a good time but they felt so miserable. That's when all of a sudden at the back the room a very familiar voice shouted "Geeze you'd think I was dead the way you guys are carrying on!" Everyone turned to the back of the room to see Fuhrer Mustang and Lt. Havoc, a young girl they'd never seen before and Colonel Edward Elric with a smile plastered to his face. Roy laughed held up Ed's hand and said "Look what I found on my way here."

Everyone ran at Ed laughing, crying, and or yelling. Winry and Al managed to push their way through to where Ed was standing amongst the sea of people. "ED!" the two shouted. Ed looked at them and raced forward to hug them. "Winry" Ed smiled "it's been forever since I've seen you, Automail junkie!" Winry started crying "Likewise alchemy freak!" she laughed. Ed turned to Al "Oh my god" Ed shouted "Al! You've got your body back!" Al nodded "You've gotten taller brother!" Al laughed "And what's THAT supposed to mean?" Ed yelled at his younger brother angrily Al laughed sheepishly and backed away "Nothing brother" he stammered "It didn't mean anything"

**XXX**

As the memorial service went on it turned in to a welcome back party. Everyone was laughing and dancing Ed wasn't left alone for a minute. Everyone wanted to talk to him, to the side of the room stood Winry just happy to have the love of her life back with her. Winry smiled at this thought and then realized the girl Ed brought with him was standing beside her. "You must be Winry Rockbell." The girl smiled. Winry smiled back "Yes I am, and who might you be?" she asked politely. "I am the gypsy Noah." She stated warmly then her face grew serious "I see how you look at Edward" she said with venom dripping off her every word. Winry was taken aback by this. Noah had seemed so sweet up until now. Noah continued "Let,s get something straight Miss. Rockbell. I am in love with Edward, and YOU will not stand in the way of me winning his heart. Is that clear?" Noah said harshly. Winry felt as if the blood in her veins was set ablaze. "What's clear" Winry began "Is that YOU are going to stand in the way of ME winning his heart." Noah growled. "Fine" Noah said "May the best woman win." Winry and Noah shook hands sealing their little love competition.

Meanwhile Ed had a sudden shill run up his spine. "Is everything all right brother?" Alphonse asked in concern. Ed looked at his younger brother "Ya" Ed said "I just had this really weird feeling something bad is going to happen."

**XXX**

Ok I have no idea if this is good or not. I woke up at 4 a.m. and I'm hyped on grilled cheese. Constructive criticism is welcomed and I hope no one yells at me.

-Sandblasted-Kitten


End file.
